


Pétale de Rose

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Une petite lumière tamisée était visible sous la porte de la salle de bain, accompagné par le bruit de l'eau. Des pétales de roses rouges avaient été soigneusement rependus sur le sol, des bougies pâles éclairaient la salle de bains et une douce odeur de rose et de lys flotté dans l'air.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pétale de Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).



L'appartement était silencieux, laissant la musique de la pluie et des rues désertes résonnaient dans les pièces vides. Un sac traînant sur le canapé, le trousseau de clés de Lucy posait avec soin sur le bureau de sa chambre et une veste masculine noir oublié sur le lit étaient les seuls signes de vie dans les pièces à vivre. Une petite lumière tamisée était visible sous la porte de la salle de bain, accompagné par le bruit de l'eau.

Des pétales de roses rouges avaient été soigneusement rependus sur le sol, des bougies pâles éclairaient la salle de bains et une douce odeur de rose et de lys flotté dans l'air. Allongés dans la baignoire, Loke tenait Lucy dans ses bras et savouraient le repos bien mérité.

La journée avait été longue, agitait par plusieurs batailles et surtout une pluie forte et froide qui les avait enfermés dans le hall de la guilde.Lucy n'aurait pas pu espérer finir sa journée sur une note aussi bonne, en compagnie de l'homme quel aimé. 

L'eau chaude apaisait ses muscles, démêlant les nœuds qu'avait apportés la journée. Son torse contre celui de Loke, Lucy reposait entre les bras puissants de l'esprit céleste. C'était relaxant, et Lucy se serait sans doute endormie de bonheurs, berçait par l'odeur des sels de bain et du réconfort d'être en bonne compagnie.

Caressant distraitement les mains qui la tenaient contre lui, Lucy tourna la tête avec un sourire vers Loke. Le remerciant d'un baisé timide, le couple resta l'un contre l'autre, profitant de se petit moment de bonheur en oubliant tous les problèmes de la journée dans une douce étreinte.


End file.
